Perfectly Entwined
by Pai Shunn
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, who used to be friends, have long been rivals ever since what took place 3 years ago. But after a "literal" twist of fate, would they be able to destroy the wall that's been keeping their emotions apart for years?  CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP
1. Dodge Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura or anything else related to the anime. But the new character and the storyline are my own, of course.

* * *

11/21/10

**Author's Note: **This would be my second working fic until I try to fix my ideas on my other fic, "Discord". I've been imagining this kind of story since I wrote my very first fic years back. Well now, I thought of just typing it down already before I forget the details in my mind again. Hope you like this one ^^ And please leave a review if you like it so that I'd be able to decide if I'm gonna continue this.

~ Pai Shunn :3

* * *

**Character Description: **(I will update this whenever I will insert new characters in the story)

_Latest Update: 11/25/10_

**Ryu** – has dark blue hair; length of hair reaches the shoulders but it is usually neatly tied (low pony); has gray/silver eyes; a friend of Syaoran; a mischievous type of guy

**Chen – **the trustworthy butler of the Li family who served them since the time of Syaoran's father (meaning that he's old already; probably in his 60's); he is a bit strict but has a kind heart; has gray hair; wears a moustache; he would always wear a traditional Chinese knee-length dress matched with a pair of slacks, both made of fine black silk

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 1**

**Dodge Away**

**...**

It's another morning. Sakura had been awake since the passed hour. She was lying on her bed, consciously thinking of how her _new_ day would write itself down once again. For some reason, she was quite nervous of what she had to encounter that day… of who she had to encounter, that is.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Wake up, sleepyhead! Hurry up you little—"

Sakura twisted the knob and abruptly pushed the door open before her brother could even finish his sentence, and accidentally hit his head. She noticed what she had done and was about to say sorry when she realized that it was only her annoying brother.

"I AM awake, grumpyhead," she said, getting back on him. She hated being called names.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get a shower and eat or I'm gonna have to leave you, slowpoke."

"Alright…" Sakura hurried back to her room and took her towel and headed towards the bathroom. As she was opening the door to the bathroom, she mumbled, "Mister Bossy…"

"What did you say?" Touya quickly reacted after hearing Sakura's muttered words.

Sakura turned around to face her brother and showed him a sweet sisterly expression. "I just said how much I adore you for caring for me this much."

Her brother rolled his eyes and looked away in irritation. "Whatever. Just take your shower already." As soon as Sakura went inside, Touya quickly checked on the bump on his forehead. "She did that on purpose," he muttered.

After Sakura finished grooming herself, she immediately went downstairs. And just like as usual, she would meet Yukito sitting on a sofa in the living room while he waits for the Kinomoto siblings. Sakura forgot that morning that he would be stopping by for them. If only that hit her mind earlier, she would have moved much faster. She was very embarrassed.

Yukito noticed her walking downstairs. He therefore stood up and greeted her with a gentle smile. "Oh! Good morning, Sakura!"

"Good morning, Yukito-san." She was blushing red as she greeted back. She knew she was over him because she believed she wouldn't have any chance over someone like Yukito. But be that as it may, she couldn't avoid getting flushed whenever she would see him smile.

"Well, have you eaten yet?"

"Uhmm… No, but there's no need. I'm not really hungry. And besides, I might get late for school." She regretted saying those words. She was actually starving at that very moment, and the more that she felt it when her stomach made rumbling noises. Truth is she was just truly embarrassed of her sluggishness that caused time to run much faster.

"Let's get moving then," Touya cut in as he rushed outside while putting on his coat.

By the time he reached his car, he was franticly searching his pockets for the keys. Just then, Sakura approached him and watched as she acted like she was pretty concerned. She later grinned and finally showed him what he was looking for.

"Looking for these?" she playfully asked as she was holding the keys up to his eye level.

Touya took them swiftly with a slightly heated look on his face. "Thanks," he said quite roughly, as if he was just forced to say it.

Touya and Yukito took the front seats while Sakura seated at the back. On the drive, the two best friends were cheerfully chatting with each other. One would joke. Another would tease. The other would be annoyed. But both would end up laughing. Sakura, on the other hand, remained quiet. She couldn't help but think about what was going to happen that day. _I'm going to meet him again_, she thought.

When the car stopped before the school gate, Sakura quickly got off but before she could make a step beyond the gate, her brother called her.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just come over here."

Sakura walked ahead and stood beside the car window. She bent her head a little bit to see Touya inside and asked, "Why did you call me?"

Yukito handed to Touya a brown paper bag with two sandwiches. "Take this," Touya said as he gave the paper bag to his sister. "Eat it before your classes start." He gave a small smile right after.

"O-oh! Thank you… onii-san." Sakura was almost speechless. She wasn't expecting her brother to do anything like that at all. But then again, she knew just how much her brother could easily read her, and he must have known that she was starving to death that morning.

Inside the car, Yukito couldn't resist smiling at Touya's effort of preparing the sandwiches for his younger sister. Touya could sense his friend staring at him while he was driving.

"What are you looking at?" Touya asked as he was still concentrating on the drive.

"That was really sweet, Touya. And I thought all you could ever do to Sakura is annoying her," Yukito laughed. "Sakura must be really lucky to have a brother like you."

"Teasing her is my number one source of joy. But still, she is my sister after all. I still have to look out for her—" He smirked before continuing, "—no matter how clueless she can be sometimes."

**...**

_Tomoeda High School…_

The moment Sakura entered the classroom, Tomoyo immediately welcomed her with a tight squeeze. She didn't let go of Sakura until her friend begged her to take it easy. "Sorry about that," she giggled. "Anyway, how was your break, Sakura-chan?"

"Break?"

"When you were in the hospital, silly!"

"Oh, right… It was only two days. The doctor said I'm going to be fine now."

Just then, Chiharu came in after Sakura; and just as how she was as happy as Tomoyo to see her friend back, she quickly ran to Sakura and hugged her from behind.

"Sakura! We missed you so much!"

"T-thanks… But I'm here now," Sakura said as she tried to smile despite her difficulty to breathe because of the way Chiharu was hugging her.

"So, the brat is back," a male voice from inside the room suddenly interrupted.

Chiharu had let go of Sakura once they heard the voice of the guy. She then looked at Tomoyo who seemed a bit worried. And both their faces carried the expression _uh-oh_.

The guy stood up from his seat on the front row. He then turned his feet to the opposite side and dramatically walked towards the person he had been anticipating the most. And when he was only a foot away from the person, he came to a stop and gave a sneer.

"How's my favorite classmate?" he asked.

"And since when have you been concerned about me, Li?" Sakura asked firmly, emphasizing on the name _Li_. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she did so.

"Nah… I'm not at all."

"Why you—" Sakura was getting ready on giving Syaoran a taste of her punch when suddenly he cut through.

"What's been really troubling me is this." He showed Sakura a full list of quizzes and homework that she missed while she was away.

Sakura nervously took the paper from him. Her eyes widened as her eyes read every single activity the class had done in just two short days. Her hands began to shiver as she continued reading. _This is so impossible!_, she screamed in her thoughts.

"I took the effort in listing every single detail just so that you'd be informed," he smirked. "Now, what really bothered me is trying to guess on how your grades would recover from all that."

He put both hands in his pocket then passed through the side, hitting her shoulder. And before he left the room, he voiced out an encouraging or perhaps mocking statement, for Sakura, that is. "Goodluck then, Sakura-chan."

"Did you guys hear that?" Sakura felt really furious and pointed at where Syaoran had left as she was looking at both Tomoyo and Chiharu. "How dare he add _chan_ to my name! I'm going to show him… Just he waits!"

**...**

_Gym class_…

And the whistle blew. _Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_

"Alright! That's enough! Team A wins this round!" Their gym teacher, Prof. Terada, ended the first round of the dodgeball tournament within the class. It would determine their grades for their practical exam.

"Woohoo! Go Sakura!" Chiharu cheered. "The team's lucky to have you!"

The rest of the team approved of what Chiharu had said and praised Sakura as well. Sakura reddened to her embarrassment and hurriedly shook her hands in disagreement.

"C'mon guys! It's because we worked together that made it work!"

The professor blew his whistle again to catch everyone's attention. "Cut the noise, people! There's still a second round! The second set, step in right now. We got time to chase."

When Chiharu saw Syaoran entering the second round for Team B, she hurried back beside Sakura and rushed her to take a break outside. She felt Sakura might do something reckless once her friend finds out that her _rival_ would be playing next. But her plan to avoid the situation turned out a failure when one of their classmates shouted that Syaoran was in.

"Idiot!" Chiharu shouted at their classmate.

Sakura turned to her back and found it true. She clenched her fists as she passed by Chiharu and hurriedly walked back to the center. She approached one of the players of their team for the second set and humbly begged him to give her the part instead.

"S-Sure… If you say you're still good, then I guess that's fine."

Tomoyo was about to head for the locker room after she was done playing for the opposite team when a teammate suddenly touched her shoulder to call her attention. The girl pointed out Sakura who was going to play again for the other team causing Tomoyo to worry a lot. She just knew why Sakura entered again, and she was worried that things might turn out bad.

"Okay, teams! Settle down! I'm going to repeat the rules for this round. I don't want anyone violating it again like what happened in the first one."

As Terada was explaining the mechanics of the game, Syaoran's friend Ryu, who would play with him in Team B, hit him with his elbow.

"What was that for?"

"Look," Ryu said as he was focusing his eyes on Sakura who was on the other side. "Looks like she'll be playing again."

"Whaaat? But that's unfair! She already played during the first round!"

"I think she's getting back at ya, man. I heard you annoyed her this morning."

"Ughh... Fine. We'll see if she can still play well in this round."

After Terada blew his whistle, the game finally started. It was Team A's turn to hit the other team on the first phase. Everyone was tensed, including the audience, as the game was running. When only Syaoran was left standing on their team, the game became tenser. Syaoran himself was nervous of Sakura. He knew she would always take the ball and try to hit him with it; and to his unfortunate soul, he was correct.

"Hey, Sakura! Take it easy, will you? — shit! I'm talking here!"

"Well, stop talking and keep playing!"

_It's useless trying to talk to that monster! Shit! Another ball! —Phew… That was close…_

And when the time ran out, Terada gave out another loud blow on his whistle to end the first phase of the second round. Ryu walked towards Syaoran and laughed on his shoulder.

"You should've seen the look on your face! Hah! She really hit hard on you!"

"At least she didn't hit me literally or I could have been sent to the hospital."

"Well, it's our turn to throw the balls now," Ryu smirked.

The whistle was blown again. Thus, the start of the second phase. Team B was excited to get their revenge on Team A but after the half of the time limit, they realized that they had hit only one of the members of the opposite team.

Ryu knew that Sakura was behind all of it. The method. The strategy. She was the brains of the team. She was their winning charm. And he knew he had to end their happy little fleet for Syaoran's payback and, naturally, for victory.

He watched Sakura carefully, her movements and her tactics. And just when he was finally able to understand it all, he was able to point out a single moment when he could make a perfect hit. He could have thrown the ball hard since the beginning of the second phase, but he was saving all that energy for that certain moment… when he could finally bring her down for good. And at last, he made his move.

"Sakuraaa!" Tomoyo shouted from afar as she watched her friend fall down and injure herself badly.

The voice of Tomoyo caught everyone else's attention. They saw the scene. A commotion had occurred at the middle of the game.

Once Syaoran saw Sakura crying in pain of her broken ankle, he immediately ran to Ryu and grabbed him by his shirt.

"W-Whoah! Put me down, Li!"

"Why did you do that?" Syaoran yelled furiously.

"I was just trying to help you out!"

"I didn't ask for that kind of help!"

When he saw Tomoyo coming closer, he suddenly let go of Ryu who was abruptly slapped by the girl. Tomoyo didn't leave a word but the expression on her face could already tell more than what she could have said. She then hurried to assist her friend.

Syaoran watched Sakura as she cried on Tomoyo's shoulder while she was being comforted. He felt sorry for what happened but he couldn't express it in words. He instead kneeled down before her and offered to help her.

"…I don't need your help…" Sakura spoke softly. Her eyes couldn't take a look at him.

Syaoran was greatly taken back. He never saw her acting that way towards him since long before. It was the second time he saw her truly mad at him. He refused to remember the first time she did.

Just then, when Terada couldn't wait much longer for the assistance of the medic department, he decided to carry Sakura himself and bring her to the clinic.

"Game has ended. The rest of you may leave the class. And Ryu, I'll see you in the principal's office."

**...**

_Kinomoto Residence…_

"She's fine now. She's sleeping soundly in her bedroom."

Touya was having a phone conversation with another close friend of his, Kaho Mizuki who was also teaching in Tomoeda High School.

["That's good to hear."]

"I saw the Li kid this afternoon when I came to pick up Sakura. Sakura didn't tell me if he had anything to do with it, though. All I know is that they have always argued with each other."

["I know Syaoran. Yes, I hear they quarrel oftentimes but I don't think he could ever hurt anyone."]

"Well, if you say so. But I hate that kid, to be honest. Still, I do wish the two of them would get along soon. My ears are just so tired hearing Sakura complain about him every single day."

[*laughs softly* "Don't worry… I'm sure they'll learn to understand each other soon enough."]

"Haha… Right. How come you sound so sure?"

["Let's just say something will be cooking up tomorrow."]

_(…to be continued…)_

_

* * *

_

That's it for this chapter. I know it's pretty long compared to my other working fic. But I do hope you appreciate this one xD And please leave a review if you do like it ^^ It would really encourage me to continue this story :)


	2. Switch of Fates

**Author's Note: ** I noticed something was wrong with the first version of this chapter. The emotions were lacking. Somehow, I wasn't really happy with it. Forgive me… I'm just a newbie and still training :3 So anyway, here's a revised version. Oh! And please do leave a review... It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks!

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Switch of Fates**

**...**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—_

Syaoran sluggishly dropped his hand on the left end table, hitting the alarm clock which caused its endless noise to stop. And just like his normal morning routine, he would sit up on bed, rub his eyes, put his feet on the floor and walk straight to the left where the door to his bathroom was to be found… but that day was different.

_Bump!_

"Ouch! What the—"

He rubbed his eyes once more to see things clearer. He was facing the dress closet, which to him was much unexpected. The arrangement of his stuffs had changed. The furniture had lessened. And above all, the room had gotten smaller. At the end, he then realized that the place he was in was obviously not his home.

Just then, a loud knock visited his door.

"Syaoran!" shouted the grumpy voice. "You up already?" the man asked, followed with a few more knocks.

_Wait a minute… I know that voice... But what's he doing here?_

He tried to silently approach the door and carefully opened it. Once the door was entirely opened, his eyes widened at the sight of an unexpected visitor.

"What are you staring at?" Touya stressed.

…_What's happening?_

Touya shook his hand right before Syaoran's eyes. "Hello? You there?"

…_This house… this isn't where I live…_

"Oi! Syaoran! I'm talking to you, you little brat!"

…_and this guy… he'd usually glare at me like he wants to strangle me…_

Touya scratched his head. "You're hopeless… Just go downstairs if you're hungry. I already prepared breakfast." He left Syaoran standing by the door and went ahead.

Syaoran watched Touya as he walked downstairs. He then took a moment to ponder on the situation.

…_I should play along just for now… before things get worse…_

**...**

Touya and Syaoran were seated across from each other in the kitchen. Both ate quietly before the dining table. Touya noticed how Syaoran was eating his food a bit timidly, as if no energy was left within him.

"Look. If something's wrong with my cooking then just say it out," Touya grunted.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at him in surprise. "O-Oh… It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing… really."

"Nothing? That look on your face doesn't seem like _nothing_ to me."

Syaoran watched Touya as he took another bite of his food. There was no sign of hatred or irritation towards him.

"Why are you kind to me?" Syaoran asked, keeping his head down.

Touya was taken aback by his question that he could have almost been choked. He quickly gulped the food in his mouth and drank from his glass of water before taking time to question him back. "What kind of a question is that?"

Syaoran scratched his head and chuckled to his embarrassment. "Eh… Right. Stupid question. Forget I asked." He was about to chew in his food when the other abruptly spoke up.

"Don't brothers treat each other that way?" Touya rhetorically asked and worked on his plate.

Syaoran's eyes widened to what he heard. "B-Brothers…?"

"Why do you look so surprised? Don't tell me that accident you got yourself into got you amnesia."

_I knew it…_

"Speaking of, how's your ankle?"

_Ankle? …Wait… I remember now…_

Syaoran gave him a pretentious smile. "It's fine already, I guess. Nothing to worry about."

Touya was playing with the bacon on his plate when something hit his mind. "By the way… A girl called in while you were taking a shower. She said she wants to meet you at the park."

…_A girl… It must be her… _

"Did you ask who she was?" Syaoran asked.

"I was supposed to but she quickly hung on me right after she was done talking."

Syaoran wiped his mouth with a tissue paper and stood from his seat. "I'm done," he muttered and ran for the door.

"Hey! You haven't even finished your meal!" He ran after Syaoran but as soon as he reached the main door, the other already went running outside. "Weird kid," he mumbled and leaned against the door.

**...**

"Darn it. I should have taken the jacket before leaving the house," Syaoran spoke to himself as he was shivering and wrapped his arms around himself.

The air was cold that day. But that day had gotten colder for him since he was sitting on a bench amidst the trees of the central park in Tomoeda. There, he waited patiently for the girl.

A peculiar-looking fellow suddenly sat beside him on the bench. The person was wearing a feather hat, black shades, an old leopard skin robe, and a pair of brown knee-length boots. He gazed at the person for quite a while, observing her greatly. The person noticed Syaoran staring at him for some time now so she slowly tilted her head to his direction and took off her shades.

"What took you so long?"

Syaoran's eyes twitched the moment he heard her voice. "S-Sakura?" his voice raised in shock.

Sakura quickly budged closer to him and covered his mouth. "Shhh! Tone your voice down!"

He held her wrist and took her hand off him. The moment he caught another glimpse of Sakura, he quickly held his tummy as he burst into laughter. "What's with the—pfft! What's with the disguise? Have any costume party to attend to?" he joked and brushed off a tear of laughter from his eyes.

Sakura placed her rock-hard fists around her waist and pouted. "Hmph. Very funny."

When Syaoran was finally able to calm himself, he hung his arms on the bench and relaxed. He kept his eyes on Sakura while keeping the beam on his face. "No, really. Why the heck are you dressed like that?"

Sakura was about to explain her situation when the voices of two or three men interfered. They weren't too close… but they weren't too far either.

"Miss Li!"

"Young mistress!"

"Miss Li! Where are you?"

"Let's look over here!"

"What if she's not there?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else!"

The familiar voices gave Sakura the creeps. As soon as she saw the men in black suits, she quickly held on tight to Syaoran's arm, giving him an awkward feeling. "W-What's with you?" he exclaimed.

"Take me out of here! Quick!" she tremblingly shouted at him as she shook his arm a number of times.

"Alright! Alright! Just—" He shoved her hands off him and rubbed his head after his mind was jumbled by her actions. He later grasped her left wrist. "Keep pace with me," he whispered and smirked right after.

Sakura noticed the evil grin on his face that worried her. "I know that smile! Oh, ho ho… Don't you dare, Syao—raaaaaaaaaan!"

Syaoran sprinted away like mad while holding Sakura who was left behind him. Sakura, on the other hand, felt like her arm was about to be detached from her shoulder as he was pulling her to his speed. She secured her hat to her head to avoid it from flying off with the wind.

The only time they halted was when they reached the corner to the small shopping district of the town. Sakura immediately took her hand away from Syaoran's grip and bent to her knees as she gasped for some air.

On the other hand, Syaoran crossed his arms behind his head and breathed in with a contented smile. "Man… It's been so long since I ran that fast."

Sakura was annoyed by his statement. "See? That's the problem with you…" She slowly stood back up straight and scowled at him. "You decided months ago to stop competing in the track and field. And now, when a helpless young girl asked you to help her run away from the black monkeys, you would suddenly boast your speed while you take her away… and drag her to death!" she yelled as she pointed a finger on his face.

He slapped the finger away and tried to lighten up the situation. "Cool it, Sakura! And don't blame me. You started it anyway."

Sakura cracked her knuckles as she glared deeper into him. "I… started it?" she interrogated.

His eyebrows then frowned. "Hey! You told me to make it quick. I just did you the favor."

"I didn't ask you to quick-and-kill-me! I almost couldn't breathe while you were constantly dragging me to your speed!"

"Gee," he sounded off with sarcasm. "Then next time, remind yourself never to ask a track and field runner for help in that kind of situation."

"Funny… I was just about to say almost exactly the same thing!"

She turned her back on him and marched ahead as she muttered ill words beneath her breath. Syaoran put his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes as he followed after her.

"Hothead… You and that other Kinomoto are obviously siblings," he murmured.

The nerves of Sakura's temples began to pump as soon as she heard Syaoran. She then stopped walking and clenched her fists. "You were… saying something?" she remained facing up front.

Syaoran simpered. "N-Nothing important. I was just following your back while talking to my lonely self. Ohhhh the agony," he voice-acted.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You're so weird."

"At least I'm not as weird as what you're dressed in," he smirked.

Sakura was completely flushed. She then turned her back on Syaoran again to hide her embarrassment from him. "Well, I was going to take it off." She wore off the leopard robe and neatly hung it on her arm. She also threw the feather hat behind, unaware that it hit Syaoran's face.

"Nice hit…" Syaoran mumbled ironically as he irritably removed the hat from his face and threw it to the ground.

When his eyes hit Sakura again, he was astonished with what was left on her. A rosy pink dress, extending above the knees, with floral laces at the bottom tip and petal sleeves. To him, she looked tremendously wonderful. _It suits her_ was what he thought.

"You look very pleasing in that dress," he commented with a tender smile.

Sakura faced him again the instant he noted on her dress. She didn't want to show him a lighter side of her but she couldn't help but feel flattered that caused her cheeks to glow a bit red. "W-Whatever…" she turned her head to a different direction.

"I've never seen you wear a dress or skirt before aside from the school uniform. I'd often see you in pants."

"I still hate dresses," she pointed out. "The only reason I'm in this thing is because it's what your butler Chen forced me to wear."

"Chen…" Syaoran suddenly became quiet when she spoke of his butler's name.

Sakura saw the gleam slowly fading from Syaoran's face. She felt that she knew just what the reason could have been. "Syaoran, I think it's time we get serious and talk about this situation we're in. I suppose you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I get you," Syaoran replied.

"But we can't discuss it merely anywhere… We have to find a place where no one will hear us."

Syaoran rubbed his chin as he thought of a plan. He then looked back at Sakura and asked her, "What time does your brother usually come home?"

"Oh, right! He has work today… Probably from four to six in the afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"Because that's where we'll be going."

**...**

The two were sitting on two separate couches that were facing each other. Syaoran rested his right elbow on the arm of the couch while leaning his head against his fist. On the other side, Sakura was seated with her legs and arms crossed.

"What?" Syaoran laughed softly. "The men in suits were your bodyguards?" he asked surprisingly.

"Why are you asking me?" she glowered. "This is your life I'm stuck in. Didn't you have any bodyguards?"

"Did you see me walking around with odd-looking men behind my back before?" he asked back.

"…No…" she muttered.

"Then that answers it," he sneered. "Anyway, was that also the reason why you dressed strangely back there?"

"Well… yeah." She looked away from him thinking that he might tease her about it again. "I just thought it would be a good disguise to hide from them. I wanted to see you without them staring at me the entire day," she spoke softly as she played with her fingers.

"In case you didn't know," Sakura fretted as soon as Syaoran began the talking, "that was a really stupid disguise," he pointed out with a stern expression.

Sakura's temples cracked. She stopped playing with her fingers and formed them into tightly clenched fists.

_I knew he was going to say something like that… That bastard…_

"You were more obvious in that stupid robe and that creepy hat," Syaoran continued mocking. "You obviously don't have a good taste. You need a fashion consultant, like Tomoyo." He gave out a sigh and looked at her with discontentment. "Seriously, Sakura… You're the only girl I encountered who has a very bad taste in clothes."

"Alright already!" Sakura shouted peevishly. "I've had enough of your insults, jerk. And we're here to discuss about our problem. NOT. MY. DRESS!" She crossed her arms and pouted as she tilted her head to a different direction.

Syaoran laughed softly as he gazed at Sakura across him. He found it _cute_, her irritated expression. He was never really bothered whenever any one of them would start a little skirmish. In fact, he would simply laugh at it at the end, unlike the girl in front of him.

"When I woke up, I actually thought it was all a dream," he stated.

Sakura had finally let go of her anger when he started talking seriously. She faced him while loosening the wrinkles on her forehead.

"I thought so, too," she said back. "How did it turn out like this anyway?"

"That, I don't know," he sighed.

"I honestly loved the food they served me this morning! I've never eaten anything like it before. It also felt so refreshing to have people serving you there but… they're not my family." Her voice slowly faded from excitement. "I want things to go the way they were," Sakura yearned.

Syaoran couldn't find any good reply perhaps because he couldn't say the same thing. He doesn't have a family aside from his butler Chen. He couldn't exactly tell her that he felt a bit happy when Touya told him that they were _brothers_ that morning.

"While we go and look for a solution, we should try to get used to this for a time and act like everything's the usual. That means," he then slightly arched his back forward and firmly looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "…try acting normal, will you?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Syaoran stood from his seat and walked until he stood before Sakura's couch. "…since you are _stuck in my life_, like you said, you will be carrying my name until we fix this problem. And as the _temporary_ heir of the Li family, you will need to start acting more lady-like." He placed both hands in his pockets and looked down on the alarmed young girl as he maintained the serious expression on his face.

Sakura quickly stood up, facing him chest to chest, as she somehow levelled her eye contact with him. "You talk as if you were much like a gentleman yourself," she scowled.

"Aren't I?" he simply smirked. He then held Sakura's hand and gently dropped it on top of his other palm. "I'll trust you with my family's concerns," he gave her a sly sort of smile and lightly tapped her hand twice.

Sakura immediately took her hand and turned her back on him, crossing her arms once more. "Hmph. Don't count on it too much."

"Aww… You always play so tough on me, Sakura-chan," he teased.

Sakura quickly grabbed his shirt and clasped her fist on it as she glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop adding _chan_ to my name?" her fist was slowly tightening on him.

Without further notice, the main door abruptly opened with a tall and dark guy coming in. After he closed the door behind him, he was startled to see the awkward moment he was witnessing before him.

"S-Syaoran?" a sweat dropped from his face as he watched the two fighting.

The moment Sakura and Syaoran heard his voice, the two quickly separated from each other and straightened their postures.

"Touya-san!" Syaoran shouted. "Onii-chan!" Sakura shouted along with him.

"Err… I meant, o-onii…-san," he took back and elbowed Sakura.

"R-Right… I forgot," she whispered. "Touya-san…" she muttered afterward and looked away.

"O-kay…" Touya took off the scarf around his neck and the cloak covering his body and hung them both on the nearby shelf. "Well, anyway… Some guys in black suits are standing before the lawn," he said while taking off his gloves.

Syaoran loudly coughed on purpose to get Sakura's attention and grinned right after.

Sakura softly growled at him. "You didn't!" she mumbled.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just thought I had to give Chen a call for your sake," he winked and looked back in front.

Touya looked out in the window and saw the men in suits walking on top of his garden which he just recently finished trimming. His inimical eyes kept staring at them. "Someone better come out and take the goons off my lawn…" he cracked his knuckles and turned to the two persons behind him. "…or I'll have the honor of _pulling them out_ myself."

Sakura was alarmed by his threatening words. "I-I'll go! I'll be leaving now anyway…" She took her leopard robe from the arm of her couch and bowed several times before Touya as she asked him to forgive the _goons_. She then took a final glance at Syaoran. "I'll see you tomorrow," she gently smiled at him and before she left the door, she muttered, "…jerk."

Syaoran stood by the door and watched Sakura as she left with her bodyguards. He noticed she was putting on the leopard robe again before she was assisted inside the black classy vehicle. And right after she left, Touya stood behind him.

"Was that the Li girl you always complained about?" he asked.

…_I complain about? Heck. He must be referring to Sakura's complaints against me during the days before this happened. Stupid girl…_

"Ugh, yeah…" Syaoran muttered.

"She isn't very good with clothes for a rich type. The leopard robe looks stupid, if you ask me," Touya commented before he went back inside the house.

Syaoran laughed softly. He could already imagine the look on Sakura's face if she ever heard what Touya had stated a while ago. But his mind still wasn't at ease after all that laughter. He still had more to worry about.

…_I wonder if in school tomorrow, our lives would interchange as well…_

_(…to be continued…)_


End file.
